The invention is generally related to mounting hardware, and more particularly to a break-away bracket for mounting window shades, curtain rods, and the like.
There are countless different kinds of bracket hardware for mounting or hanging window coverings such as shades, blinds, curtain rods, and the like. Many of the hardware designs are fabricated having a number of components including a mounting base for securing the hardware to a surface, and a support bracket for supporting the window covering components. The mounting base and support bracket are typically fabricated separately and provided as a loose assembly to the consumer. The consumer then must install the hardware, adjust the support bracket position, and secure the mounting base and support bracket together. The assembly typically also requires more components such as fasteners for mounting the hardware and also for securing the components together. The installation process can therefore be quite cumbersome. In addition, the parts can be relatively costly to manufacture. In some cases, the parts are provided separately tot eh consumer, who must then assemble the components prior to installation.
A number of these designs are also adjustable in length to permit the installer to hang the window coverings at a desired distance from the wall surface. Most of these bracket designs also utilize at least two separate components that are slidable relative to one another to yield the length adjustability. However, several of these known length adjustable bracket designs are fabricated having only a single component for each bracket.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,162 discloses a unitary hardware bracket for mounting window shades. The bracket is length adjustable by snapping or breaking off portions of the mounting end of the bracket. The mounting end can be shortened by breaking off one section of mounting holes and tangs. Another set of holes and tangs is left behind for mounting the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,991 discloses a window cornice mounting bracket assembly that also can be length adjusted at the mounting end by snapping off pieces of the bracket. However, each bracket disclosed in the ""991 patent includes two separate components for securing the bracket and cornice in place.
Each of these bracket designs uses the same exposed support element or fixed projection at the support end of the bracket, regardless of bracket length and regardless of which portions of the bracket have been removed to adjust its length. The mounting end of these brackets is instead altered upon each length reduction.
Another problem with many current mounting hardware designs is that the brackets come only with fixed projections. A number of different bracket projection options are typically offered by a retailer. In many cases, a retailer will offer four similar brackets having differing projections. The consumer must select the proper one, take it home, and install it. Many times, the selected bracket and projection is either too short or too long for a particular job. For example, the consumer may be installing a curtain rod over a window that already has a blind installed. The curtain rod may need to extend further from the wall surface than the blind mounting brackets. The consumer therefore must either select the correct brackets, or, if not, must return to the store, return the incorrect brackets, and re-purchase the correct brackets.
A retailer must also stock and keep track of each of the bracket options in the store. Retailers typically stock, store, display, and track sales of products according to SKU numbers. Having four different brackets requires storage and shelf space for four different products as well as tracking four different SKU numbers. This simply adds cost and complexity for the retailer.